


Enter at Your Own Risk

by MystExplorer



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Interplanetary Travel, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nudity, Showers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: The castle has returned. Do you dare see what's inside?
Kudos: 2





	Enter at Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a (long since deleted) story that I posted to FanFiction.net several years ago. It's also my final fan fic. I feel that I've said all I have to say. Thanks for reading my stories, giving them kudos and commenting on them. It really means a lot to me.

The sign said, “Enter at Your Own Risk”. But that did not stop the four of them. They had been planning this for weeks and they were not about to let a stupid little sign get in their way. Not so long ago, they had been strangers. Until the day when the one who called himself Puffin had started a Reddit thread about a mysterious castle that had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. For decades, there had been rumors that this castle had once stood outside Denton before suddenly vanishing. Not many people believed these rumors but Puffin had posted photos of it and wanted to know if anyone would be willing to attempt to break into the castle with him. Three others in the thread had agreed to the scheme. They referred to themselves as Janus, Queenie and Rigel. The four of them chose a night where they would meet on the outskirts of Denton and make their way to the castle. They knew very little about each other, apart from the fact that they were all loners who essentially spent their entire waking lives online. And so they walked past the sign and down the path where the castle awaited them.

“What did I tell ya?” Puffin said. “Is this spectacular or what?”

“Sure is!” Queenie replied.

“Absolutely!” Rigel exclaimed.

“It’s ok,” Janus said flatly. The others stared at her. “I mean it’s nice but it’s not what I’d call spectacular.”

“Look, the point is this proves that all those stories about what happened in Denton back in the 70s were true,” Puffin said.

“Does it?” Rigel asked. “Sure, a castle suddenly reappearing is strange and all but does that automatically mean aliens are behind it?”

“What else could it mean?”

“I don’t know. Could be the work of time travelers or interdimensional beings, not necessarily aliens.”

Queenie rolled her eyes and said, “Enough with the bickering! Let’s just try to find our way in.”

Puffin walked up to the front door and found that it was locked. “It’s ok,” he said. “I brought my screwdriver.” He used it to pick the lock and soon the four of them were inside. They were standing in a dusty foyer that was covered with cobwebs. No lights were on but they had come prepared with flashlights.

“This place looks totally abandoned,” Rigel said. “Whoever lived here must be long gone.”

“Which means we have the place to ourselves,” Puffin said. “Time to explore!”

They carefully made their way from room to room. There was a ballroom, a dining room and a room filled with burning incense. There was also an elevator that Puffin was eager to check out.

“You think it still works?” Janus asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Puffin replied. The four of them climbed inside the elevator. Puffin closed the door and pressed a button. Sure enough, the elevator quickly took them up to the top floor.

“Is this some kind of laboratory?” Rigel asked as they got off the elevator.

“It certainly is!” Puffin said happily. “Everything we’ve seen just keeps confirming the rumors!”

“I think I found a light switch,” Queenie said and flicked it. To everyone’s surprise, the lights came on. They promptly put away their flashlights.

“Well, what do you know, the aliens have found a way to illuminate the room with no obvious source of electricity,” Rigel said sarcastically.

“You still don’t believe, do you?” Puffin said pointedly.

“I’m not sure what to believe. I’d have to see something really out of the ordinary before I can say that aliens are involved.”

“Here’s your chance,” Janus said, pointing to a switch on the wall. It was labeled “Medusa”.

“Yes, of course!” Puffin cried. “I always thought that was one of the more fantastical parts of the story. I mean, no one has the technology to turn people to stone. Except maybe aliens.”

“If you’re so sure, why don’t you pull it and find out?” Rigel said.

“No. You’re the skeptic here. You pull it!”

“All right then,” Rigel said and did so. In the blink of an eye, Puffin became a statue.

“Oh my God!” Queenie exclaimed.

“Wow! It actually worked!” Rigel said, his eyes bulging.

“And it made all his clothes disappear!” Janus said, looking Puffin up and down. “He looks good.”

“So it’s all true then,” Queenie said. “Aliens have visited Earth. And we can prove it.”

“Wait a minute!” Janus said. “You’re not thinking of making this public, are you?”

“Why not? A discovery like this would make us famous!”

“Maybe but I don’t think the world is ready for it. It’s got enough problems without throwing aliens into the mix.”

“I don’t care what you think! I’m gonna tell the media! You can’t stop me!”

“Oh yes I can!” Janus pulled the Medusa switch and turned Queenie into a statue. She looked at Rigel. “You don’t think we should make this public, do you?”

“Uh, no,” he said vaguely. Janus realized he was staring at Queenie.

“Hey, snap out of it!”

“Sorry. So, um, what now?”

“We keep searching the castle. There’s another part of the story that I want to confirm.”

“Which one?”

“The sonic transducer. The device that supposedly sends people to other planets. It’s got to be here somewhere.”

“Lead the way!”

They continued their search and eventually found a bathroom. Janus noticed something odd about the shower.

“I’ve never seen knobs like that before,” she said.

“They certainly do look… alien,” Rigel said.

Janus started fiddling with the knobs and sure enough, the shower stall began to shake. Janus and Rigel held on for dear life as they dematerialized and then rematerialized. At first, they thought they were in the same shower. But then they turned around and discovered that they were in a completely different room. It was quite opulent in appearance with a King-size bed, floral arrangements, velvet-lined curtains and chairs that looked like they belonged in a throne room. There was also an oval-shaped window that looked out on an endless black sea lit by a gigantic moon.

“We’re definitely not on Earth anymore,” Janus said with a grin.

“Nope,” Rigel replied. “We’re somewhere far more interesting.”

Just then, the door to the room burst open and a man wearing a garish uniform walked in. He pointed a ray gun at them and said, “I detected an unauthorized transport. Who are you and what are you doing in the royal guestroom?”

Janus and Rigel quickly put their hands up. “We’re… just… passing through,” Janus stammered. “We didn’t mean to trespass. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Not so fast!” the man shouted. “You’re not going anywhere until we figure out whether you are friends or foes of Transylvania.”

“Transylvania?” Rigel asked, confused.

“Don’t play ignorant with me! You clearly didn’t come here by mistake. I have no choice but to take you directly to General Riff Raff. But first you’ll have to change. Your attire is far too casual for such an important meeting.” The man walked over to a wardrobe, opened it and pulled out a dress. “For the lady, a strapless, backless, classical little black dress.”

“Love it!” Janus said giddily as the man handed it to her.

“And for the gentleman, a dominatrix outfit with fishnet stockings.”

“Sorry,” Rigel said, “but I’d honestly rather go naked than wear that thing.”

“That will also be acceptable.” Before they knew it, Janus and Rigel found themselves being marched down a long corridor.

“Are you cold?” Janus asked Rigel.

“A little,” he replied. “I’m starting to wish I’d gone with the fishnets.”

“Hey, as far as I’m concerned, your birthday suit looks mighty fine.”

“Thanks.” They came to a tall wooden door which the man in uniform knocked on.

“Enter,” said a sinister-sounding voice. The man opened the door and Janus and Rigel walked into a cavernous office. In front of them was a large desk at which sat two pale figures. They were both dressed in silver outfits. The man had a harshly angular face with sunken eyes and the woman had a streak of white in her otherwise red hair.

“Thank you, Radolpho, we’ll take it from here,” the woman said. Radolpho bowed his head and left.

“Welcome to Transylvania,” the man said. “I am General Riff Raff and this is my beloved sister Magenta. We do not often get visitors here and so we need to ascertain if you are to be trusted or not. Where do you come from?”

“From Earth,” Janus replied.

“Ah yes, of course. I have been there myself, many years ago. Did you by any chance stumble upon a castle recently?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Because I put it there myself. It was my late master’s. He had it brought there when he chose to leave his home planet and settle elsewhere. Magenta and I accompanied him. After his rather untimely demise, we felt it was fitting to return both the castle and his body to Transylvania. But over time, the building began to fall into disrepair. So I set the coordinates for Earth and sent it off by itself. I should have realized that sooner or later, someone would notice that it had returned to its previous location.”

“Well, we humans tend to be curious creatures. We just had to see what was inside so we broke in.”

“There were two others with us at the time,” Rigel added.

“And what became of them?” Riff Raff asked.

“We kind of, uh, turned them into statues.”

“Ha ha!” Magenta said with a dreamy look in her eye. “The Medusa switch! That takes me back.”

“And after that, we found the sonic transducer in the shower,” Janus said.

“Indeed,” Riff Raff said knowingly. “My master was quite fond of that device. Unfortunately, he died before he could perfect it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The sonic transducer can only go one way, from Earth to Transylvania.”

“So we’re stuck here?”

“I’m afraid so. You now have two options. The first is to remain here on Transylvania, enjoying long walks along our moon-drenched shores and living a life filled with sexual pleasures galore.”

“What’s the second option?” Rigel asked.

“We could have you executed,” Magenta replied.

Janus and Rigel looked at each other and made their minds up instantly.

“We’ll go with option one,” Janus said.

“In that case, you may stay in the royal guestroom until more permanent quarters become available,” Riff Raff said. “And I shall soon dismantle the sonic transducer so that we do not find ourselves in this situation again. You may go.”

“Thank you, General!” Janus and Rigel said. They bowed their heads and left the office. Once they were back in the guestroom, Janus sat down and exhaled.

“What a day!” she said. “Living here will take some getting used to. But I have a feeling I’m gonna like it.”

“Me too,” Rigel said. He looked at the sonic transducer. “You know, I seem to recall a theory that the sonic transducer could also make you travel in time.”

“Yeah, well, it’s about to be deactivated so I guess we’ll never know for sure.” At that very moment, the shower stall started to shake again. Janus and Rigel watched as someone materialized in front of them. They were shocked to see that it was another Rigel.

“It worked!” the other Rigel shouted.

“Who the hell are you?!” the original Rigel asked.

“I’m you! From the future. About half an hour into the future to be precise. I tried to rig the sonic transducer so that it would send me back in time and it did! Just not very far, apparently.”

“So half an hour from now, I’ll be you?”

“Not exactly. You see, this didn’t happen the first time. I don’t remember another me coming back from the future. I guess my presence here has altered the timeline.”

“It sure has!”

“And from what I know about temporal mechanics, that means I can’t go back. I’m stuck here with you guys.”

“So there are two of me now! Cool!”

“You mean I get to live with two naked guys instead of one?” Janus said smiling. “How incredibly sexy!”

The two Rigels looked at one another.

“Looks like we’re in for one hell of a good time!” the original Rigel said.

“I couldn’t agree more!” the other Rigel said.

They high fived each other. As soon as they did, there was a blinding flash of light. The next thing Janus knew, she was staring at two piles of ash where the men had been standing.

Radolpho entered the room carrying two drinks. “Pardon me, madam, but where is your companion?” Janus pointed to the piles of ash. “Ah, a pity. That’s the problem with time travel. If you touch your future self, you cancel each other out and well, that’s the result. I’ll clean that up for you right away.”

“Thank you, Radolpho,” Janus said as he handed her a drink. “You can drink the other one.”

“Of course, madam.”

It was the best drink she had ever tasted. _Yep,_ she thought, _I could get used to this._


End file.
